nashvillefandomcom-20200215-history
Avery Barkley
Avery Silas Barkley is a singer/songwriter. He was married to Juliette Barnes. Their first child, Cadence, was born in This Just Ain't a Good Day for Leavin'. History 'Season 1' Avery first appears backstage with Scarlett O'Connor when he bumps into Juliette Barnes on their way to see Rayna Jaymes. He apologizes and she tells him to do it slower next time. She then walks away while he gazes after her (prompting a punch from then-girlfriend Scarlett, who witnesses the gaze). This coincidental meeting turns out to be a pivotal event, being the first encounter Avery has with Juliette, whom he later befriends and provides critical support to. His desire to achieve his dream of fame brings him much conflict at first, leading him to become involved with Marilyn Rhodes to further his chances of making it big (this involvement leads Scarlett to break up with him). However, he finds that stardom pushes him into something he's not and in a moment of passion he burns his master tapes, thus ending his moment of favor with the popular music industry. He experiences a financial and emotional fall that humbles him. It is this fall that paves the road to Avery becoming a roadie on Juliette's tour. 'Season 2' He, Gunnar Scott and Zoey Dalton decide to form their own band. He also resumes his relationship with Scarlett but they break up when she believes he has feelings for Juliette. After Juliette is publicly humiliated when a video of her rebuking a heckler is doctored so that she says there is no God, Avery visits her to find her passed out drunk on her bed. When she comes to, he says he and Scarlett broke up and he decides to cheer her up by taking her busking disguised. It works and she requests that they write a song together. She performs her song at the Grand Ole Opry which leads to Jeff Fordham terminating her contract. That evening, she calls to Avery's apartment with a pasta dish as a thank you gift and the pair end up sleeping together. They embark on a romantic relationship which goes well at first but he's overwhelmed when he feels he can't treat her to dinner. They end up arguing about their relationship and Juliette attends the BMI party alone, where she has a drunken one night stand with Jeff Fordham. Gunnar spots them together and tells Zoey. They're eventually forced to tell Avery and he breaks up with Juliette. 'Season 3' A drunken Avery decides to return to Mississippi and hitches a ride with Scarlett, but Gunnar ends up in the car with them after he tries to stop her leaving. Avery lashes out when Gunnar tells Scarlett the reason why he and Juliette split up. He attempts to drown his sorrows in a bar across from a gas station while Scarlett is getting her car repaired after it breaks down. He enrages a patron after he accidentally gropes the guy's wife and he makes his escape with Gunnar and Scarlett. Determined to get over the split, Juliette auditions for a Patsy Cline biopic but breaks down in the audition. She tries to cut off her hair and a doctor is called in. He tells her that she's pregnant and at first she thinks the baby is Jeff's until an ultrasound proves she's further along, meaning Avery is the father. She finally tells him via text message while he's doing community service. At first he's angry but after a chat with Emily agrees to have a role in the child's upbringing. However, he tells Juliette they're not getting back together. At the CMA Awards, they meet his parents, Carl and Sandra Barkley. Sandra reaches out to Juliette, but Karl is a pompous ass, Sandra tells him to "Shut up, Carl!". Avery grows a backbone, tells off his father, and Juliette admits she peeked, they're expecting a baby girl. When Sadie Stone asks him to produce her album, Juliette believes they're an item and stalks him at the city's winter music festival. He later tells her off and she makes her peace with Sadie, telling her to work with Avery. Juliette later asks him to move in with her temporarily after the baby is born but he doesn't think it's a good idea. However, after a conversation with Sadie and a phone call to his mother, he visits Juliette and tells her he's unhappy with their arrangement. Thinking he doesn't want to be a part of their baby's life, she's surprised when he proposes instead. She accepts and they marry in a small ceremony. Songs Solos Season One: Twistof.jpg|Twist of Barbwire (I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love with You)) PITV.jpg|Peace in the Valley (Where He Leads Me) KAW.jpg|Keep Asking Why (You Win Again) Themorning.jpg|The Morning of the Rain (Lovesick Blues, Why Don't You Love Me) Let there b.jpg|Let There Be Lonely (When You're Tired of Breaking Other Hearts) Kiss.jpg|Kiss (Move It on Over, You're Gonna Change (Or I'm Gonna Leave), I'm Sorry for You My Friend) Season Two: HYLTLA.jpg|How You Learn To Live Alone (I Fall to Pieces) Season Three: TIWINTS.jpg|This Is What I Need To Say (I Can't Keep Away from You) Season Four: HOMH.jpg|History of My Heart (Unguarded Moments) Solos (In a Group Number) Season One: Lovingyouis.png|Loving You is the Only Way to Fly (With Gunnar and Scarlett) (Move It on Over) Moonis.jpg|Moon is High (With Scarlett) (I'll Never Get Out of This World Alive) Season Two: BMG.PNG|Be My Girl (With Gunnar and Zoey) (Don't Open That Door) Tumblr mxp8i72vpY1stzg93o9 250.gif|Trouble Is (With Juliette) (Tomorrow Never Comes) EIHN.png|Everything I'll Ever Need (With Juliette) (Just for What I Am) IALWYL.jpg|I Ain’t Leaving Without Your Love (With Gunnar and Zoey) (They Don't Make 'Em Like My Daddy Anymore) (Avery and Gunnar) Hennessee.jpg|Hennessee (With Gunnar and Zoey) (Guilty Street) Season Three: TMBGITW.jpg|The Most Beautiful Girl in the World (With Gunnar and Zoey) (I Can't Get Over You to Save My Life) BMH.jpg|Borrow My Heart (With Gunnar and Scarlett) (Two Sides to Every Story) IISD.jpg|If I'm Still Dreaming (With Gunnar and Scarlett) (That's the Way Love Goes) MS.jpg|My Song (With Gunnar and Scarlett) (I Can't Keep Away from You) Season 4: SLEEPTONIGHT111.png|Sleep Tonight (Can't Get Used to Losing You) (with Will) TB.png|The Book (Duet Version) (Didn't Expect It to Go Down This Way) (with Layla) Trivia Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Content